earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conjurers Court
Brief Information The Conjurers Court is an Heavy Casual Roleplaying guild. The guild's backstory includes ties to Dalaran The Court acepts all races, classes, and levels. We are beginner roleplay, but with some requirements and our standards are very basic and simple. We've been a growing guild since being formed in early summer of 2009. Current Guild Master: Kelsus Hadson Requirements Standard grammar skills Basic knowledge of roleplay (such as knowing what is IC and OOC) Tolerance of all players in the guild. (No bashing people in chat, etc) Acceptable behavior (No griefing other roleplayer's RP, be respectful) Recruitment Planning on joining the Conjurers Court? Well, lets begin the procedures of it! You will first need to whisper an officer of the Conjurers Court through a whisper, stating your desiring to join us. The said officer will set-up an "In-Character" interview for you, and you will meet up with the officer. Now the interview process is very basic and simple, questions varies from each Conjurer Guild Officer, so be prepared! The Court is always looking for potential Conjurers for its cause and order. Conjurers Conjurers Court is the Third Conjurer order of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The First Conjurers were those in the First War, who served as magical ministers of the Kingdom of Azeroth (currently known as Stormwind). Most of these Conjurers died during the First War, few of these Conjurers exist now. The Second order of Conjurers was led by Feyrin Raventalon. For some time this Court lasted as mainly Magical Authorities until Feyrin vanished, causing The Stormwind Conjurers to decline. The Third Conjurer order was formed by the Kirin Tor Ambassador Kelsus Hadson, establishing an ordered base of magi in Stormwind City. The Conjurers Court is an Order of both men and woman of the Alliance, mainly residing in Stormwind City. The Court is heavily involved magical affairs, such as necromancy, fel, demonology, and sometimes in cases with Shadow magics, along as serving as a Magical academy for spellcasters of Stormwind. The Conjurers Court Duties Overall control of Magical Affairs in Alliance lands and proviances. Mages, Magi, Magical Speicalists (Enforcers) training. Research and Development of Magica overall in Alliance lands. Magical Peacekeeping, containment, and secruity in Alliance affairs. Defending the Alliance from potential magical threats. The Conjurer Court Rank structure The Grand Master is the overall leader of the entire order, taking full responbility of the entire court as whole. The High Council are the leaders of the Court, acting as both heads and leaders of the entire Court. (5 at minimum and 10 at max) Lieutenants are secondary leaders, they usually are considered as "Semi-officers" and are leaders of the Court, their simply just not in the High Council. Master Conjurers '''these conjurers are considered the top non-officer members of the Court. They're considered as 'platoon leaders' and are usually tasked with maintaining operations of the Court. '''Veteran Members also krown as "Elite Conjurers" are simply having proved themselves in the Court for a recongized position of loyatly and faith in the Court. (Atleast a month of being in the guild) Conjurer are full time members of the Court, and usually tasked with handling situtions with a Master conjurer or a higher ranked member, they are usually the majority of the Court. Conjurer Agent act as both spies, asassians and interrogators of the Court,they basically do the "Dirty Work" of the Court. Their considered as a speical rank of the Court. Serving primarly in the darkness, and varies from Rogues to Druids. Through most current Agents are Rogues. Conjurer Novice are fresh members,recently joined members. Tasked with little until proven loyatly to the Court. Cosnidered as the entry rank of the Court, most are served as assisting Conjurers, and required to learn knowledge and be involved in training sessions. Current High Council Ambassador of the Court '''Radighast '''Director of Speical Projects (Also krown as "Research and Developemnt") Director Jurar Head of Investgations Brother Kalren Head of Medical Department/Ambassador of the Court Doctor Nairus Head of Internal Affairs '''Master Rithein '''Head of the Academy (Magic) '''Master Ralone The Enforcers These members of the Court are not magic users or spellcasters. They are instead bodyguards, soldiers, paramilitary members of the Court, acting upon as the sword and shield of the Conjurers Court. Members of the Enforcers are tasked with the manual labor and operating more outside of the Court, diplomatic missions, and operations. Nearly half of the Court are Enforcers. The Enforcers require large amounts of discipline and training. The Five Commitments of the Conjurers Court Loyalty Duty Compassion Unity Respect '''Loyatly Loyatly to the Conjurers Court, Loyatly to the Kingdom of Stormwidn, and loyatly to your fellow people of the Alliance Duty Your duty as a Conjurer is the most important of all, never must you involve personal affairs or agendas with your duty as a model citizen or a Conjurer. Compassion Your compassion for the maintaining magical balance is always required. Morale will always play a role in the order, so you msut always have a strong sense of compassion. Unity This commitment is that you will never strive agasint a fellow Conjurer, you will remain as a Conjurer and as a member of the Kingdom's magical enforcers. Respect This means not only respecting your superiors but respecting the balance of power, the magical balance of the world. The cycle of life. The Imperial Conjurers The Imperial Conjurers are the prime bodyguards of the High Council including acting as The Courts "Shocktroopers". Selection Selection to Imperial Conjurers is that the Conjurers must be a Enforcer and preferbley a Paladin. Being atleast a Conjurer ranked member, along with having served under the High Council Duties: Defending the High Council from potenial threats. Watching over Conjurers and acting as a "Role Model" to Enforcers of the Court. Monitoring over overall membership of potential threats and insuborination. The Speical Projects Divison The Speical Projects unit is a successor of the Conjurers Research and Development team, through mainly working on developing weapons, upgrades, and technology for the Conjurers Court. These men and woman are also tasked with building and manning the conjurers technolgy. Most of these conjurers are engineers, alchemists, and enchanters. The Medical Department These Healers, Medics, and people whom sepicalize in the arts of healing are mainly tasked with cooperation with injured conjurers and basically anything involving medical. Hardworking and always eager to help people. The Conjurers Court's Academy of Magic The Court is renowned for its magical academy that teaches the basics of magic and controlling of magic. The Academy is open for all Conjurers, Enforcer or Magi. Academy meetings can be held at anytime, and Academy meetings can also be used to train Conjurer Enforcers or led by Conjurer Enforcers. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Heavy Roleplaying Guilds Category:Alliance Roleplaying Guilds Category:Stormwind Category:Roleplaying Guilds